Llama Privada
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Odio, tan profundo y perseverante con el paso de los años se convirtió en un sentimiento imposible en un miembro de su familia hacia la de él. Un sentimiento prohibido,escondido entre los pétalos de los matorrales, entre las extensas y escalofriantes


***Llama Privada***

**Autora****: Parvati**

Lágrimas invadidas de tristeza, impotencia y aversión acariciaron su descolorida y delicada piel con sutileza elegante. Las gotas de lluvia mezclándose con ellas disimuladamente, empapando su túnica ennegrecida, ya suficientemente malgastada. La precipitación estaba aumentando su potencia lentamente, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, encubierta por los árboles del bosque restringido. Todavía no podía apartar su mirada parda de aquellos ojos tan indefinidos... Tan indescifrables. Aquellos ojos que la mantenían hipnotizada y no podía hacer ninguna otra acción más que contemplarlos. 

Lo que más aborrecimiento le traía era ver la calma de aquellos ojos. Ver lo pacíficamente que la observaban, de forma tal cual que parecía calculada y proyectada desde antes. Tan falso, tan mentiroso. Tan traidor... Tan miserable. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! 

Sin embargo, ese mismo odio, tan profundo y tan perseverante, con el paso de los años se convirtió en un sentimiento imposible en un miembro de su familia hacia la de él. Un sentimiento prohibido, escondido entre los pétalos de los matorrales, entre las extensas y escalofriantes sombras de la noche lúcida... En una pasión indomable e inconcebible.

Esa pasión, ese sentimiento... Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, lo maldecía. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía, siempre se reflejaba en personas que nunca la iban a mirar a ella de la misma forma? No estaba imaginada para esa sensación. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba... La cegaba de la realidad. Engañaba sus ojos, controlaba sus manos, entreveraba su sonrisa real, sincera y cotidiana, estremecía su organismo, confundiéndolo y sometiéndolo, y creaba un universo paralelo de la realidad, anormal e irrealizable, solamente posible en su imaginación. La hacía ilusionarse con cosas inalcanzables... Como los labios de Draco Malfoy.

Y lo más vulgar e insensato de todo aquello, era que el último heredero de la familia Malfoy lo sabía. Se aprovechaba de ello, haciéndola sentir débil y vulnerable ante su mirada flemática, ante la cercanía de su respiración ligeramente agitada, ante la escasa distancia que existía entre sus tibios labios rojizos y los suyos... La utilizaba para anestesiase de la realidad, estaba segura. Como un nauseabundo mortífago que era, estaba sufriendo una dura etapa de prueba impuesta por el Señor Oscuro… Y para distraerse se divertía con sus ilusiones…  

Y ese crepúsculo era otra jornada de tortura, de codicia imperiosa.

Él se acercó a ella con sutileza digna de una serpiente como lo era. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos intemperantes, haciéndola estremecer ante el simple contacto de su piel completa de frialdad, acariciándola con morosidad. Posó el otro brazo en su espalda, trayéndola hacia él fuertemente y casi con brusquedad. Virginia Weasley sintió el aliento exquisito de Malfoy en su rostro, más vigorosamente en sus labios anhelantes de percibirlo. Con tranquilidad inquieta, Malfoy rozó sus labios antes de detenerse y cambiar de opinión. Los deslizó hasta el cuello de la joven, donde los posó y acarició con fervor. La muchacha tembló con más potencia, pero eso no evitó que disfrutara los obsequios de cariño del joven Malfoy. Infieles, pero eran caricias. 

Draco consumió su conciencia y voluntad en aquellas roncerías. Perdió la razón y el control. Ambicionó más estremecimientos de parte de la joven Weasley, y no solamente eso. Al detenerse por un único instante a admirarla, se dio cuenta de aquella la sencillez de su belleza lo había conquistado entre sus redes de araña indefensa. Sus cabellos rojizos como la sangre, caídos sobre sus hombros irregularmente, parecían combinar perfecta y coordinadamente con sus labios rojizos y finos, que lucían tan atractivos por su resplandor sobrenatural y los jadeos afanosos que emitían en su ligera abertura. Sus ojos pardos estaban fijados en sus ojos grisáceos arbitrarios, enviándole a su vez con aquella mirada el sentimiento que experimentaba. Vencida entre sus brazos incontrastables y autoritarios, parecía un ángel perdido en otro mundo y oprimido por la peregrinación, en las garras del diablo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido causarle daño a un ser tan puro, limpio y... sensible? Virginia Weasley era una gema rubí y no sólo para los propósitos que quería utilizarla, sino también por su hermosura natural y distintiva.

Fue su simple descuido el que la hizo volver en conciencia y alejarse de sus brazos predadores, todavía temblando, capaz del frío, del miedo, de la impotencia o del sentimiento que la irrumpía. O capaz todas juntas, quien sabría alguna vez la respuesta. Pero sus ojos pardos destellaron de un odio profundo, penetrante. Sus ojos marrones oscuros se corrompieron en ese negativo e insensible sentimiento, perdiendo todo brillo precioso, toda belleza. 

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Malfoy? – Murmuró Ginny. Su voz temblante y titubeante, aunque firme en la pregunta. Tantas veces se la había planteado que era hora de cuestionarla finalmente. Malfoy jugaba con sus sentimientos y ella se lo permitía. Qué humillación a su familia... 

- Mm. ¿Sabes, Weasley? Inteligente pregunta para venir de una ignominia y mocosuela como tú. – Nuevamente en su faceta de diabólico, perverso e indiferente. No tenía que flaquear. No... La joven era una presa muy buena para ser entregada a Lord Voldemort. Los usos que le daría estaban fuera del interés de Malfoy. 

- ¡Inmundo! ¡Miserable! ¡No mereces nada! Me provocas asco, Malfoy. – Le gritó con irreverencia. Sus ojos llorosos. Maldijo su debilidad. Maldijo sus sentimientos. Draco la contempló, alzando las cejas neutralmente. Sus cabellos rojizos ocultando sus mejillas. Hubiera querido paralizar el momento para grabar esa imagen en su mente. Era preciosa. 

- Un asco placentero, ¿verdad, Virginia? – Dijo Draco con suavidad venenosa. La muchacha se alteró al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Malfoy con aquel tono de voz tan... dulce, podría decirse. 

- Cállate, Malfoy. – Draco sonrió con seguridad y se acercó a ella velozmente, para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla nuevamente a verlo a los ojos. 

- No eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer o no, Ginny. ¿Entiendes? Nadie... – Ridículas lágrimas descendieron por el rostro suave de la joven. Draco, aún sosteniéndola de la barbilla, con un movimiento lento de sus dedos elegantes, retiró la sustancia salina con fría ternura. – No tienes por que llorar, Gin. No te haré daño... 

- ¿Acaso jugar con mis sentimientos no es provocar daño? – Susurró apenas audible sin retirar la mirada de aquellos ojos indefinidamente grises. 

- No he estado jugando con tus sentimientos, Gin. ¿Me crees capaz de eso? Entonces, no me conoces... – Acarició la mejilla de la muchacha mientras sonreía débilmente con astucia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Esperaba todo menos aquella respuesta. Draco no dejó de sonreír, pero la dejó libre, separándose de ella unos cuantos pasos para ofrecerle mayor seguridad.

- _Te amo, Virginia Weasley._

- ¡Te repudio! ¡Te repudio! ¡Te repudio, Draco Malfoy! – Le gritó potentemente, mirándolo con rencor.__

- Eres incapaz de hacer eso, no te engañes, Gin. Me amas, y quieres mentirte convirtiendo ese amor en odio. __

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse. Tratando de controlar su respiración. Tratando de dominar nuevamente los latidos de su corazón. __

- Tus labios. Tus besos. Tus caricias. Tu pasión dedicada a mí, Ginny. Que me ames puramente, sin rastros de odio en ese cariño... Que no pienses más que soy una miserable serpiente sin sentimientos. Que te distancies del pensamiento que un Malfoy y una Weasley son seres de amores imposibles entre sí... Que no creas más en mi faceta de maldad e indiferencia._ Que creas que realmente te amo, Virginia. _

- ¡Mientes! – Sollozó. Ya no le quedaban las fuerzas ni palabras para gritarle. No quería escuchar esas palabras... No quería. Sabía que era mentira, que simplemente la utilizaría. Pero a la vez, deseaba que fueran una verdad, una realidad. Que el deseo dejara de ser un sueño. Que por fin el amor dejara de ser un sentimiento absurdo en su vida... __

- ¿Qué te hace pensar aquello? Puedo demostrarte que es verdad. Solamente déjame hacerlo. – Se arrimó más a ella, haciendo que la distancia ya no fuera tan prolongada. Ginny alzó la cabeza para hallar a esos ojos grises brillando intensamente, centrados en ella. Y asintió. Pero no permitió que fuera Malfoy el que diera el primer paso, ya que estaba segura que él se pondría a entretenerse con su deseo.__

Fue todo muy rápido. Ella rodeó cómodamente el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y él estrechó cuidadosamente los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Y con ímpetu, Ginny acercó sus labios hasta el rostro del Slytherin. No obstante, contra lo planeado por la Weasley, él fue quien primero posó sus labios sobre los de ella. 

Una calidez desconocida hizo su aparición en sus cuerpos. Una calidez que aisló toda timidez de cualquiera de los dos para permitirles el gozo del momento. Él domó el sentimiento con profesión, demostrándole como sólo él podía alcanzar a besarla. Atrajo el sentimiento de deleite con sus inclinaciones suaves, plácidas y paulatinas. Su aroma tan único sentido desde tan cerca, sentir su respiración unida a la suya, la cercanía de su cuerpo... Una pasión prohibida, en ese momento, exhibida.

- _Te amo, Virginia._ – Murmuró él en un segundo que dejaron de besarse con fanatismo y seguidamente, volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez con una incandescencia solamente realizable por un Malfoy.

- _Yo también te amo, Draco. _ __

*** Fin ***

**__**

**_Escritora: _**_Parvati****_

**_Para Mafita,_**

_La primera persona que leyó este mini fict y me incitó a hacerlo. _

**_~*~_**

**_Empezado: _**_22 de Julio de 2003****_

**_Terminado: _**_27 de Julio de 2003****_


End file.
